Cia
Cia (シア Shia?, ), the Black Sorceress (黒の魔女 Kuro no Majo?), is one of the primary antagonists of Hyrule Warriors. She is a sorceress who wields a magical Scepter into battle. Background and personality Cia was originally the Guardian of Time tasked with watching and keeping the balance of the Triforce, Cia eventually began to harbor romantic feelings for the hero Link. These affections turned into jealousy towards Princess Zelda, a close friend of Link's. As Cia's resentment grew, she became vulnerable to the will of an evil being that was thought to have been sealed away long ago. With the light half of her soul driven from her body Cia was corrupted by the darkness in her heart. Cia and her two primary comrades, Volga and Wizzro, now stand against Link, setting a war for Hyrule into motion. Originally a person of morals, Cia has grown provocative and aggressive due to her corruption. She is not afraid to speak openly about her desires and thus has a strong sense of self. She wants to make the world and everything in it hers, especially Link. She shares some similarities with Veran, in that they both have similar outfits (including Cia's dress having elements used in Veran's concept designs) and can both summon multiple Dark Links. History After her corruption, Cia gathered a force of monsters to fulfill her new ambitions. Hearing rumors of a powerful warrior in the Eldin Caves, she set out to recruit them, finding and releasing Wizzro on the way. The excursion did not go quite as planned; Volga refused to aid Cia's conquest and sent his forces to drive her army away, while Wizzro attempted to betray the Dark Sorceress and take control of her forces for himself. However, Cia fought off both threats and resorted to brainwashing them with her magic, believing that they would be useful assets if properly "motivated". With her new generals in tow, Cia used the Gate of Souls to travel between dimensions, finding other powerful villains to recruit. Her search proved fruitful, as she managed to gain the allegiance of Ghirahim and Zant from the Eras of the Sky and Twilight, respectively. At some point, she also found the Triforce of Power (presumably through the influence of the dark being possessing her), which further amplified her strength. With her armies thus bolstered, Cia was finally ready to begin her assault on Hyrule. Cia's first appearance in the conflict proper came when the heroes arrived at the Valley of Seers at the advice of the mysterious sorceress Lana. She coyly beckoned Link and the Hyrulean Army to come to her as they fought through her forces, including Volga and Manhandla. Upon finally reaching Cia's main base of operations, she ambushed the army's commanders, stealing pieces of the Triforce from Link and Sheik. Combining the pieces with the Triforce of Power in her possession, Cia opened the Gate of Souls, connecting it to three different worlds and freeing fragments of an evil spirit to empower herself. With her plans in motion, Cia entered the Gate and arrived in the Twilight Realm. She used her powers to transformMidna into an imp before allying with Zant and launching an attack on the local version of Hyrule. Unfortunately for Cia,Lana pursued her, allying with Midna and Agitha to defeat Zant in the Palace of Twilight. Following Zant's defeat, Cia appeared to taunt her foes, only to be punched by Midna, shattering her mask and revealing that she looked remarkably similar to Lana. After reuniting with her other allies, Lana reveals that she and Cia were once the same person. When Cia was corrupted by a dark force, her inner light and goodness were forced out of her body - Lana is the physical manifestation of that light. Meanwhile, Cia learned that her "master" is none other than Ganondorf, who had been using her to free his spirit fragments from their imprisonment. With three fragments freed, the Demon King was able to restore his body and attack Cia, hoping to claim the Triforce and unleash his full might. However, Cia fought back, restoring the Triforce of Courageand Wisdom to their rightful owners before using the Triforce of Power to seal Ganondorf between the dimensions. Although Ganondorf had been defeated, the revelation that she had been manipulated drove Cia's anger and desperation to new heights. She redoubled her attacks on Hyrule while searching for new means of empowering her army and stopping Zelda's forces from advancing further. Following Wizzro's failure to stop Link from claiming the Master Sword, Cia waited in the Temple of Souls for the Hyrulean Army, formulating a new plan to stop them in their tracks. When Link confronted her, the dark sorceress drew upon his newfound overconfidence and pride to create a shadowy clone that was able to duplicate and reform itself endlessly. She promptly left when Ganondorf attacked the temple, looking to claim the Triforce before his enemies escaped beyond his reach. When Link managed to overcome his own flaws and help the Hyrulean Army escape the Temple of Souls, Cia gathered all of her remaining forces in the Valley of Seers. Knowing that her enemies were closing in on her final stronghold, she began using her own life force to empower her soldiers, heedless of the risk to herself or Lana's growing concern for her safety. Her problems compounded when Ganondorf attacked the valley in another bid to claim the Triforce of Power; the strain of battling the Demon King's forces caused Cia to lose her hold over Volga and Wizzro - the former promptly left to engage Ganondorf personally, while the latter attempted to curry Ganondorf's favor by destroying Cia's army. Cia promptly summoned Dark Links to reinforce her position as she destroyed Wizzro, but the constant use of her life force was beginning to wear on her sanity as well as her body. Fortunately for Cia, Lana arrived to help her drive Ganondorf away once more, but the Dark Sorceress rebuffed her good counterpart's offer of further assistance. Despite her weakened position, she marshaled her forces for a final stand against the Hyrulean Army, using even more of her life force to both strengthen her army and brainwash Volga once again - however, none of her gambits failed to stop the heroes' advance. Already spread thin by her reckless use of dark magic, the final battle took the last of Cia's energy, causing her to fall at Lana's feet. In her final moments, Cia wondered how Lana endured the knowledge that their feelings for Link would never be requited. When Lana explained that she simply accepted the fact that Link's destiny would never intertwine with her own, Cia admitted that the White Sorceress was always her "better half" before fading away completely, allowing Lana to claim the Triforce of Power. Cia returns in Hyrule Warriors Legends and is revealed to have survived following her defeat. Following the defeat of Ganon, Lana returns to the Valley of the Seers to search for Cia who had vanished following her defeat, only to be attacked by a mysterious shadowy figure who steals the Triforce of Power. When Lana senses Gate of Souls opening up in Gerudo Desert she journeys there in the hopes it will lead her to Cia's whereabouts and to close the Gate of Souls. There Lana teams up with Link and Tetra to defeat Helmaroc King and close the Gate of Souls. The trio are then informed by King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule that the one who stole the Triforce of Power originated in the Era of the Great Sea and joins them in searching for Cia in the Temple of Souls. At the Temple of Souls they discover that an evil doppelgänger of Cia known as Dark Cia. They manage to drive her off and Lana sensing Cia's soul sealed within the Temple manages to restore Cia's physical body. Cia reveals that Dark Cia had been absorbing her magic in an attempt to become her. Due to her weakened state, Cia requires Lana, King Daphnes, Tetra, and to her surprise the Hero Link to protect her, and is touched by their kindness as well as seeing the irony of being protected by the Hero who's soul and love she had coveted. The Hyrulean Forces manage to defeat Dark Cia and her Dark Link subordinates, before Cia reveals the true mastermind behind these recent events and the theft of the Triforce of Power: Phantom Ganon. Cia reveals that Phantom Ganon stole the Triforce of Power to warp time and space, summoning the Era of the Great Sea to Hyrule and created Dark Cia to absorb her power. It is also revealed that Cia will eventually die from having most of her power stolen by Phantom Ganon, but despite her condition remains determined to help the Hyrulean Forces defeat Phantom Ganon and joins them in the final battle with the Phantom at the merged Wind and Earth Temples. Cia, alongside Link, Lana, Tetra, and King Daphnes battle Phantom Ganon, defeating him and restoring balance to the Triforce. Rid of her dark ambitions and saved from dying by the Triforce of Power, Cia joins Lana, Link, and Zelda in using the Triforce to undo the warping of time and space caused by Phantom Ganon. Abilities & Equipment Magic Cia is a powerful sorceress capable of opening the Gate of Souls to summon monsters from across the ages to do her bidding. She is capable of basic feats such as levitation and the ability to fire blasts or waves of dark energy. Her magic is likely further augmented by the fragment of darkness that created her by expelling the light from her original self. She is capable of creating magic traps, brainwashing Wizzro & Volga to serve her, and even briefly sealing a partially-revived Ganondorf. She has also shown the ability to use Link's own arrogance & pride to spawn Dark Links from his shadow, though she was only able to do this due to Link's initial overconfidence after obtaining the Master Sword and lost the ability to do this when Link awakened the true power of the Master Sword after being inspired by his friends. Cia has also shown the ability to summon Dark Links and other powerful entities at the cost of her own life force. However this turns out to be her undoing as she dies shortly after being defeated by the Hyrulean Forces. Scepter Cia's Scepter can cast magic, but it also acts as a flail to physically attack enemies, with the crystalline head being connected to the rest of the staff by a cable. She can also use it to create Summoning Gates, which spawn Dark Links to briefly attack her enemies. Triforce of Power Due her possession of the Triforce of Power, Cia demonstrates powerful feats of magic much like its previous owner, the Demon King of Evil. However, unlike Ganondorf, she is never shown using it to transform herself into a more powerful form, nor does she seem to be capable of using it to revive herself. Cia also manages to hold on to it and keep it out of the hands of its original owner, Ganondorf until she finally passes it onto her counterpart, Lana following Cia's defeat at the hands of the Hyrulean Forces and their allies. Triforce After obtaining the Triforce pieces of Wisdom and Courage from Sheik and Link, Cia used its power to bend time and space, allowing her to open portals in 3 different Eras (Hero of Time, Twilight, and Skyloft eras) causing them to partially merge with present day Hyrule. However, despite possessing the complete Triforce, she is unable to use its power to stop a partially revived Ganondorf and is forced to return the Triforce pieces of Wisdom and Courage back to their original owners (Zelda & Link) to prevent him from obtaining it, though she retains the Triforce of Power for herself. Updates from Other Worlds Home of the Avengers * Informant of HYDRA to report activities of the Avengers World of One Piece * Has a bounty of 399 million berries * Known as the Shadow Witch Against Sora's Team Cia was easily convinced by Master Xehanort and Maleficent to join them against Sora and his entire team and conquer worlds. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lovers Category:Xehanort's Team Category:Females Category:Femme Fatale Category:Witches Category:Former heroes Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Darkness Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Nintendo characters Category:Wanted by the Marines